zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Shiram-Ludgerus33
Diese Userpage wurde nicht für andere gestaltet. http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/dennighh_zpsfcc6576f.png Moin liebe Leute ! Die meisten Bilder von Zeldapedia (TLoZ-Bilder) sind Screenshots und stammen von mir selber ! Diese Bilder stehen unter der Lizenz Bildzitat. Ich kann Screenshots schießen in guter Qualität von Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask und von The Minish Cap. Falls du ein Screenshot brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen. Nur weil dieses Wiki zurückgelassen wirkt, heißt es nicht, dass ich das Wiki jemanden überlasse. Nein, ich weiß, was ich hier richtig tue. Der nächste Admin würde keine Ahnung haben, was hier zu machen ist. Diese Userpage ist nicht für euch, sondern für mich gedacht. Gestaltet von mir selbst. Wenn du ein Zeldafan bist, sei willkommen. "In einige Fällen, dann warscheinlich wenige." Achja, wurdest du von mir gesperrt ? Selbst schuld ! Ich sperre jeden Vandalierer und Nervensäge, der Zeldapedia verunstaltet. Also, sieh selbst' (übersetzt: pech gehabt) ! Diese Profilseite ist das "Büro und Zimmer" (sein zweites Zuhause) des großen Zelda, der gleichzeitig der Administrator von Zeldapedia ist. Diese Seite beschreibt einen echt begeisterten Zeldafan von Zeldapedia. Für Leute, die nicht so begeistert sind, können ihre eigene Seite betrachten ! Oder...GET OUT !!! Ist ja schließlich meine Seite. So listen up, good now, the general masses (wenn man es versteht) --The Beasty Boys '' '' Dieser User hat die Adminrechte und ist ein Administrator ! Persönliches http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/OR-GaspN64_zps1f248d17.jpg Was bedeutet Shiram ?! Kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet:"Weiß" (als Farbe). Der Name Shiram findet ich besser als "shiroi" (weißer). Weiß, Grün, Blau, Silber sind ja meine Lieblingsfarben. Wieso ? Frage ihn . |Website = Da wo du gerade bist|Todesort = In der Kathedrale}} Hallo, ich bin Shiram-Ludgerus ! Ich möchte, dass du mich Ludgerus oder Ludger nennst. Ludwig geht auch.Meinen richtigen Namen will ich nicht verraten. Gebürtig komme ich aus der NRW und lebe in Niedersachsen. Ich spiele in meiner Freizeit The Legend of Zelda-Spiele, weil sie ebenthalt knifflig sind und Strories interessant finde. Ja, ich bin ein Zeldafan seit ich keine Ahnung und der so aussieht, während er leidenschaftlich Zelda zockt oder sich dafür interessiert. Die The Legend of Zelda-Spiele zu spielen macht echt Spaß, besonders wenn ich nichts zu tun habe oder langeweile habe. Die Dungeons, die Kämpfe und die Stories in den The Legend of Zelda-Spielen gefallen mir. Mir macht es besonders Spaß mit den gefundenen Items herumzuspielen. Die Items finde ich auch cool. Alle Storys von The Legend of Zelda finde ich hammer.Mir gefällt The Legend of Zelda einfach. Ich kenne das Spiel, seit ich klein bin, wie z.B. habe ich bei meinem Cousin zum ersten Mal The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time gesehen und habe es auch gespielt. Zelda ist echt empfehlenswert für die, die Schwertspiele oder den Nervenkitzel mögen. Später entdeckte ich nach Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Rätsel lösen in The Legend of Zelda ohne Hilfe (auch ohne Walkthroughs) macht mehr Spaß und finde ich auch so spannend. Wenn du abguckst, bekommst du den Spielspaß nicht zu spüren, warscheinlich wenig. Deswegen kämpfe ich mich alleine durch Dungeons. Damit ich mich nicht (zu tode) erschrecke, informiere ich mich, ob irgendwo Zombies (oder ähnliche Kreaturen, die stark sind) in den Spielen irgendwo vorkommen. Somit kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten und ich weiß auch somit bescheid. Das schwierigtste Dungeon, dass ich absolvieren musste, war der Felsenturm Tempel in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin ein richtiger Fan von The Legend of Zelda geworden. Meine Hobbies sind Bilder malen, beschäftige mich mit eigenen Ideen und Kreationen, Bücher lesen und zu Hause hocken. Ich gehe nur aus dem Haus, wenn ich etwas außerhalb zu Hause erledigen muss. Jetzt habe ich einen erweiterten Realschulabschluss in der Tasche. Ich bin einer der ungerne raus geht. Ich kann mich auch nicht hier um alles kümmern, was hier gemacht wird usw. . Und das finde ich sehr schade. Meine Arbeit hier mit über 4300 Bearbeitungen beweist, dass ich schon eine Menge in diesem Wiki gemacht habe. Ich wünsche mir, dass anständige Benutzer und Usern (eine Menge), die ihr Wissen über The Legend of Zelda hier verbreiten. Zwar bin ich ein Administrator, dass bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich alles über The Legend of Zelda weiß. Link bei mir in Master-Quest (--STR).jpg|Link bei mir in der Master-Quest Version von Ocarina of Time. Link läuft auf den Terminaebenen(--STR).jpg|Bei mir: Link läuft nachts auf den Ebenenfelder von Termina. Zu Zelda: Ein Abenteuerspiel mit Dungeons und eine Geschichte mit Handlung. Man kann ein Pferd besitzen (leider kann man nicht selber als Spieler das Pferd streicheln, geht nur automatisch) und andere Waffen. Dazu noch Rüstungen. Ich finde Majora's Mask am besten : man kann sich verwandeln und man erhält goldene (die wichtig sind) Gegenstände. Word Bubble ("WB") Adminstrator Ich wurde am 16. Februar 2010 Adminstrator über diese Seite. Das bedeutet, dass ich dieses Wiki 2010 "adoptiert" habe und ich gebe meine Adminrechte nicht auf. Das bedeutet schon vor 2010 gab es Artikeln, die sahen nicht gut aus und fast über all waren falsche Links und das muss immer wieder korriegiert werden. Ich muss von unten oben bis nach oben arbeiten und so komme ich zu den Artikeln zurück, die absolut falsch sind. Ich werde alles mögliche tun diese Seite so gut wie möglich verbessern, was ich bewiesen habe (aktuell). Weg gehen, viel lernen, sehr viel schreiben, nur am Lernen... Ich wurde von MtaÄ Administrator von Zeldapedia. Falls ihr irgendwo Löschanträge findet, lasst es mich wissen. Denkt nicht, ich passe auf dieses Wiki nicht auf. Ich bin hier auf Streife und führe eine Beobachtungsliste. Was ich hier tue: *Ich durchstreife das Wiki und kontrolliere *Neue Artikeln erstellen und bearbeiten *Heiße neue User willkommen *Berate und helfe Benutzer *Nervige Vollidioten sperren *Kontrolliere Seiten *Aufräumen *Alte Sachen löschen Ludwigs Nützlichkeiten™ http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/reijiskoumlrper_zps28cba983.png Bürokrat Ich wurde am 13.11.12 Bürokrat über Zeldapedia. Ich bin in der Lage jemanden Adminrecht oder Bürokratenrecht zu geben. Ich werde diese Rechte, die ich habe, niemals ausnutzen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich erst heute (28.11.12) mitgekriegt, dass ich Bürokrat wurde. Ich möchte mich herzlich bei MtaÄ bedanken, auch wenn er viel um die Ohren hat. Bildbearbeitung Einmal vorweg, ich bin kein Profi in Sachen Bildbearbeitung. Im Wiki werdet ihr auf einige Bilder zustoßen und gleich sofort merken, dass diese Bilder bearbeitet wurden. Ich nutze GIMP 2.6. Sozusagaen kann man mich als "Anfänger" bezeichnen, wenn ich GIMP 2.6 nutze. Diejenigen, die das ebenfalls downloaden wollen, für euch empfehle ich die Version 2.0 von GIMP. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht der beste. Wikifunktionen Falls euch aufgefallen ist, "wo sind die neuen Funktionen ?", die gibt es hier nicht. *Chatseiten werden nicht aktiviert, bzw. diese Funktion wird nicht aktiviert. **'Zeldapedia ist keine Chatecke'. Wenn es hier Chatfunktionen gäbe, würden sich (laut der Sperrlisten der anderen Wikis, wie man es entnehmen kann) hier nur welche hier ein Konto zulegen, um zu "chatten". Sowas gibt es hier nicht. **Es wollen welche auch anonym bleiben. Sowas gilt zu berücksichtigen! *'Blogs werden auch nicht aktiviert'. Wird zur Zeit nicht gebraucht. Ich denke es wird auch nicht nötig sein, also. *Artikel-Kommentare, diese Funktion, wird auch nicht aktiviert. **Erstens, Ich habe keine Lust Vollidioten, die Beleidigungen schreiben oder über den Maß hinaus negativ bewerten, jedesmal zu sperren. **Zweitens, Bewertungen werden in der Wikia Gemeintschaft gegeben. **Drittens, diese Funktion wird hier nicht gebraucht. ***Ganz einfach erklärt: Fragen, Anfragen und usw. gehören auf die Diskussionsseite. Außerdem sind die Bewertungen völlig uninteressant >_>.... **Viertens, dieses Wiki gehört zu den etwas älteren Versionen (aus 2006, da hatte ich Milchzähne gehabt) der Wikis und soll auch alte Funktion behalten. *Die Kategorie-Austellung ist in Ordnung, weil sie für erfahrene Benutzer, wie mich, einen leichteren Überblick verschaffen. *Nachrichtenseiten, diese Funktion wird niemals aktiviert!. Niemals, heißt niemals! **Wir können nicht archivieren. **Unsere Inhaltshaltsverzeichnisse verschwinden. Ich habe keine Lust, jedesmal zu scrollen und auf die nächste Seite zu klicken. **Kleine Texte sind besser als große. **'Diskussion' ist eine alte Funktion und trotzdem besser. Wenn man eine Diskussionsseite öffnet, werden alle Diskussionen angezeigt mit Betreffe. *'Forum wird auch nicht aktiviert'. **Ehrlich gesagt völlig unnötig, weil wir eine Forumseite besitzen. **Außerdem gibt es schon ein Überlick im Wiki Activity, also... *Die "Top-Ten" wird auch nicht aktiviert, weil sie überhaupt nicht gebraucht wird. *Herausforderungen wird auch nicht aktiviert. Gründe: Wie oben bereits erwähnt, ist dieses Wiki alt (aus 2006). Ich habe mich an die alten Funktionen gewöhnt und ich bin schon seit 2009 hier angemeldet. Ihr kennt vielleicht den Spruch "Das Alte ist häufig besser als das Neue". Ich bitte euch, falls einer von euch Admin wird, haltet ihr euch bitte an diese Regeln. Wer sich nicht daran hält, muss mit Ärger rechnen. Ich werde warscheinlich die Rechte abziehen. Das Wiki ist alt und gehört nicht zu den "neuen Wikis" und soll deswegen auch die alten Funktionen behalten. Es klingt zwar streng geäußert (ich weiß, tut mir leid), aber ich möchte die Regeln hier festlegen und daran haben sich die zukünftigen Admins zu halten, ganz einfach. Glaubt es mir, ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen. Fan Pokemon http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Tornupto_sprite_zps9967a95b.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/garados_sprite_zps35112b55.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/ampharos_sprite_zpsddd9c422.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/xatu_sprite_zps0420a75c.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Dragoran_sprite_zpsf10d9fcf.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/seedraking_sprite_zpsab681fb3.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Ho-Ohnr250sprite_zps65e0ecb5.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/sumpex_sprite_zps31e6fbc0.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/libelldra_sprite_zps99e85eee.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/impoleon_sprite_zpsffbf48ea.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/knakrack_sprite_zpsf06c1549.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/admurai_sprite_zpsa54b930d.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/zapplarang_sprite_zps8a473c22.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/washakwil_sprite_zps8ee3cc18.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/ramoth_sprite_zpsb3306a69.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/cavalanzas_sprite_zps5128732b.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/maxax_sprite_zps03efd310.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/trikephalo_sprite_zps6ebf9cae.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/skelabra_sprite_zps776f1875.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/643sh_zps8dc435dc.gif ' Doch, kein Scherz ! Sie sind alle in mein Besitz. Was meint ihr eigentlich, wie lange ich brauchte, um sie zu besitzen ? Ich werde diese Pokemons auf gar keinen Fall an jemanden tauschen. Du kannst dir die selben Pokemon holen, die ich besitze. Das empfehle ich dir ;)!' Ich selbst spiele noch Pokemon seit ich noch ein Kleinkind war. Einige aus meiner Klasse spielten das auch im Unterricht, aber hey! trotzdem passe ich auf im Unterricht. Ich bin auch gut darin. Was ich sagen möchte ist, Pokemon wirkt kindisch, aber nicht das Spiel. Ich hasse das Anime von Pokemon total, sogar die Movies. Für sowas bin ich kein Fanatiker. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich über das Aussehen von vollentwickelte Pokemons manchmal fasziniert, besonders in der fünften Generation. Erwischt wurden wir im Unterricht bisher nie. Ich selbst nutze nur ungerne legändere Pokemons (mit einigen Ausnahmen) ein, weil ich selber möchte, dass meine Pokemons in meine Teams stärker werden. Kommt mir nicht Pikachu an xD -> das warscheinlich schwächste Pokemon mit Karpador. Ich meinte jetzt Karpador allein von seinen Werten her und ich möchte auch keinen verletzten, der Karpador mag und ich mag es, obwohl es schwer ist, Karpador zu trainieren. Ich erinnere mich: Mein Tornupto war auf Level 53 und kann Erdbeben einsetzten. Den habe ich gegen ein Level 81 Pikachu eingesetzt. Pikachu setzte zuerst Donner ein (...), ging daneben und dann kam mein Tornupto mit Erdbeben und dann ? Mein Tornupto mit Level 53 besiegte Pikachu auf Level 81 mit einem einzigen Schlagen, also eine 1 Hit Attacke ohne Volltreffer. Unfassbar oder ? Ich selbst besitze in den Spielen meistens die stärksten Pokemon von den Werten her, wie z.B. ein Garados, Dragoran, Libelldra, Tornupto, Trikephalo und noch weitere. Ich bringe den noch gute Attacken bei und überlege mir immer eine gute Strategie aus, um jemanden zu besiegen. Dementsprechend bringe ich meine Pokis starke Attacken bei, die gegenüber anderen sehr effektiv wirken. Ein Beispiel : #Ich habe Ramoth und Skelabra Psychokinese beigebracht, obwohl man es sich nicht denken kann, dass es funktioniert. #Ich habe Tornupto, Maxax und Libelldra Erdbeben beigebracht. #Ich habe Washakwil die Attacke Steinhagel und Dunkelklaue beigebracht. Obwohl überschrieb ich seine Attacke Steinhagel und brauchte sie auch nicht mehr. #Ich habe mal Dragoran einmal Eishieb in Pokemon Gold beigebracht. In der Version von Gelb beherrschte es schon Eisstrahl. Ich kenne fast alle Pokemons von 001 - 649 und ihre Typen. Natürlich kann ich die Pokedex-Reihenfolge von 001 - 649 nicht auswendig. Man muss mich schon fragen, dann weiß ich bescheid. Meine Lieblingspokis sind auch die, die in meine Teams feste Teammitglieder sind. Hinweis: Ich mag die Spiele und nicht das Anime. Das Anime hingegen von Pokemon ist mir viel zu kindisch und lächerlich .... (besonders Pikachu ! Ich hasse es ! ).... Zitat: Pikachu setzt Doppelteam ein.'' Fluchtwert von Pikachu steigt ! Igelavar setzt Flammenrad ein. Pikachu wehrt die Attacke ab ! Pikachu setzt Doppelteam ein ! Fluchtwert von Pikachu steigt ! Igelavar setzt Flammenrad ein. Pikachu wehrt die Attacke ab !'' ....auch die Movies finde ich ein wenig langweilig, weil da nur ganz besondere Pokemon erscheinen und da wird irgendetwas erzählt und da kommt irgendetwas und''' ein Zuschauer soll doch irgendetwas fühlen und was erleben. Was kommt da stattdessen ? Eine Erzählung und ein uninteressantes Ereignis... sehr interessant. Also für mich ist das nichts. Reiji Ohgami thumb|leftReiji Ohgami erinnert mich an Messer-Jack, Monkey D. Ruffy und an S. Rayleigh. Sein Hut verdeckt ihm seine Augen. Er ist noch dazu fähig in zwei Wesen zu leben. Schickgekleidet ist er, nur trägt er ein Strohhut und seine Jacke ist unten zerfleddert. Er kann sich in ein Lichtwesen und in ein Schattenwesen verwandeln. Vom Gesicht her ähnelt er Ruffy. Seine Jacke erinnert mich an S. Rayleighs Jacke. Und sein Verhalten erinnert mich an Messer-Jack. Er erscheint als letzter Kampfgegner in G.A.S.P.. Ich kann mich daran erinnern als Kleinkind. Ich kannte als Siebenjähriger nur die ersten acht Kämpfer. Meine Schwester spielte den Battle-Modus und traf auf zwei neue Charaktere, einmal Gouriki und als letztes Reiji. Meine Schwester verlor zweimal gegen ihn, weil er sich verwandelte und in seiner Form ist er schwer zu besiegen. Er hat die selbe Kampffähigkeiten, wie Kai. Ich fand ihn cool. Außerdem kämpft er in an einem Ort, das ein wenig an eine Kathedrale (siehe Bild ganz oben) erinnert. Außerhalb seines Kampfraumes herscht ein Unwetter und man vernimmt Donnergeräusche. Die Fenstern sind buntfarbig und man sieht das Licht des Donners. Ein langer roter Teppich führt zu einem anderen Raum. Hier befinden sich Gemälde und eine Skulptur. In seinem Gebäude befinden sich große Säulen. Zwei von denen wurden zerstört. Daraus kann ich schließen, dass Reiji mit all seiner Kraft gegen jemanden kämpfte. Er wirkt jung, ist aber alt. Wenn er siegt in einem Kampf, dreht er sich manchmal um, kratzt sich am Haar und sagt auf japanisch zu deutsch "Oje oje". Oder er kickt in der Luft und schüttelt auch sein Kopf, dabei tut er so "als wüsste er nichts von". Meiner Meinung nach soll das zeigen, dass das kein Problem für ihn war zu siegen. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass er sein Finger hochhebt und ihn zur Seite bewegt, um zu deuten, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Weil sein Kampfraum mich an eine Kirche von innen erinnert, gefällt mir auch sein Kampfraum. Die Hintergrundmusik zur seiner Kampfarena findet man hier. Die Musik finde ich echt toll. Wenn ich sein Gesicht mir ansehe (obwohl man seine Augen nicht sehen kann), denke ich mir, dass Reiji bösehaftig sein kann. Die Entwickler des Spiels haben es wohl geschaft es dem Spieler zu vermitteln, wie böse Reiji sein kann, ohne dass man sich seine Augen anschaut. Ihr wisst ja, wenn man sich einige Augen der Menschen auf der Welt anschaut, so gibt es welche, die sich sofort denken, welche Persönlichkeiten sich hinter den Augen verstecken. Diesen Satz hörte ich schon häufig. Auf den Screenshots von Reiji erkennt man nicht, aber man muss schon das Spiel kennen. Klingt kompliziert erklärt, oder? Nintendo Ich selbst mag die berühmtesten Nintendo-Spiele, sogar auch die berühmtesten Charaktere von Nintendo. Man kann mich als ein Nintendo-Fan bezeichnen und ich spiele auch ganz gerne Nintendo-Spiele. Früher spielte ich (mit Ausnahme Nintendo Entertainment System-Spiele) die ältesten Spiele. Alle meine ich nicht. Seitdem kenne ich die berühmtesten Nintendo-Charaktere. Kein Wunder, dass sie auch weltweit bekannt sind. Kirby Kirby's Dream Land spielte ich, als ich ungefähr sieben Jahre alt war. Ich finde thumb|178px|Kirby gleitet auf Dragoones manchmal lustig Gegner einzusaugen und zu verschlucken. Jedoch wurde aus Kirby ein zu süßer Charakter (ähnlich wie Yoshi), seitdem höre ich Kinderrufe. Wusstet ihr, dass Kirby in Super Smash Bros. der zweitstärkste Charakter nach Pikachu war ? Ehrlich, kein Scherz, zuvor wusste ich dies auch nicht. Weil ich mit Kirby in Super Smash Bros. gut kämpfen kann, setze ich ihn auch Brawl ein. Mario Es gibt warscheinlich keine Person auf der Welt, die Mario nicht kennt. Ich sags thumb|left|126px|Mario und Yoshi, das Star-Team. Anmerkung: Diese Trophäe ist unerhältlicheuch, Super Mario World für Supernintendo war Meinung nach das allerbeste Super Mario-Spiel. Das Abenteuer machte mir einfach Spaß. Mein Freund und ich saßen da und haben nurnoch Super Mario World gespielt. Diejenigen, die Mario als Kleinkind kannten, der wird ihn als Erwachsener auch niemals vergessen. Seine Abenteuerspiele für Gamecube und Wii wurden seitdem berühmt. Diese Spiele werden auch einem nicht langweilig, wenn man sein Spielstand löscht und dann neustartet. Yoshi Ich kann mich noch erinnern, Yoshi wurde, bevor es die N64 gab, nicht besonders thumb|122px|Mein Haustier. Vorsicht, er verschluckt dich mit Haut und Haar !kindisch charakterisiert. Wenn Mario und Yoshi sich verbünden, werden beide "Star-Team" genannt. Auch wenn Yoshi ein süßer, kleiner Dino ist, ist und bleibt der beste Charakter, der sich mit Mario verbünden kann. Aber naja, Kirby und Yoshi wurden früher nicht von Kindern hinterher gerufen. Zugegen Yoshi gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren. Er ist nicht lächerlich, nur weil er kindisch wirkt, ich fand es von Anfang an AWESOME wie Mario auf Yoshi ritt. Link Link, häufig eine Person dem "Nichts" oder aus den Wäldern. Wenn man selbst die thumb|left|174px|Yap, die besten CharaktereHauptspiele der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe spielte, so bemerkt man, dass Link ständig in Handlungen mitreingezogen wurde, sodass er hinterher das Böse vernichten muss. Im Laufe der Zeit gab es viele Links, die alle unterschiedliche Verhaltensweisen haben. In den Hauptspielen geht das Verhalten von Link an einem Spieler nur so vorbei und man kriegt nur wenig davon mit. Allerdings bilde ich eine Ausnahme: Nämlich in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask kann man schon nur an wenige Textstellen die Verhaltensweisen von Link erkennen, schon weiß man was über ihn und was in ihm vorgeht. Es gibt noch weitere Geheimnisse in Majora's Mask, die ich noch nicht herausgefunden habe. Einige Zeldafans disskutieren nur noch über Geheimnisse in Majora's Mask. Diese Themen, die erwähnt werden, sind interessant. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ist auch das einzigste Zeldaspiel, wo man sich aber auch wirklich hineinvertiefen muss, damit der/die den Knackpunkt der Situationen versteht. Wie gesagt, es gibt weitere Geheimnisse in '' Majora's Mask'' und die Japaner kennen sich anscheind mit solche Geschichten gut aus. Daumen hoch an die Japaner ! Majora's Mask ist kein Videospiel, wo man irgendetwas erledigen muss, nein, es ist ein Videospiel, wo der Spieler wirklich die Gefühle Links und andere Charaktere erkennt. Doch aus was wurde Link nach Majora's Mask? Das erkennen die Spieler selbst. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass die Japaner ein ähnliches Spiel, wie Majora's Mask erneut veröffentlichen. Aber ich hoffe ich auch, dass Prinzessin Zelda auch vorkommt (nicht wie in Majora's Mask in einer kleinen Szene). In Majora's Mask hat Zelda einfach gefehlt, aber ich denke, so wie die Handlung aufgebaut war, brauchte Zelda keinen Auftritt. Banjo&Kazooie Ja, genau. Banjo und Kazooie, die verrücktesten und witzigsten Tiere der thumb|168px|SHUT UP!Videospielwelt. Banjo und Kazooie sind Nintendo-Charaktere ? Nein, leider nicht mehr. Einige Fans (ich spreche nicht für alle) finden es schade, dass beide keine Nintendo-Charaktere mehr sind. Das Spiel wirkt kindisch, aber nein! Das Spiel ist echt witzig. Sogar Banjo und Kazooie prahlen im Spiel herum, beide seien berühmte Videospielhelden. Sie reden darüber, in einem Spiel ! Die Banjo&Kazooie-Reihe gehört zu meinen Lieblingsspielen. Schade bloß, dass sie nicht mehr für Nintendo auftreten. Reshiram thumb|left|184px|Wenn du mein Wohnort angreifst, wird dich dieser Drache bis auf deine Knochen verbrennen !Eigentlich gibt es auch andere Pokemons, die ich gerne einsetze. Aber von allen setze ich Reshiram häufig ein. Allerdings kann ich euch sagen, dass Reshiram mein (oberst''es) Lieblingspokemon ist, sogar meiner Meinung nach einer der besten Drachen. Wie auch immer, dieser Drache kennt die Gerechtigkeit und beschützt die Menschen und ist in der Lage die ganze Welt in einem Flammenmeer untergehenzulassen. Falco Lombardi "''Personly, I prefer the air !" — Falco Lombardi [[Datei:Falco_Lombardi_Artwork_(Star_Fox_Command).png|thumb|90px|''Take ya down with one shot!]] Falco Lombardi, ein Spitzenpilot und ehemaliger Anführer eines galaktischen Teams. Er gilt als ein eingebildeter Besserwisser, Angeber und stellt seine Freunde manchmal bloß. Falco spricht manchmal witzige Sätze und provoziert manchmal seine Freunde auf Reisen. Zum Beispiel als Slippy, ein Frosch und ihr wisst ja, Frösche lieben Wasser, stolz darauf war, dass Fox sein selbstgebautes U-Boot benutzte und seine Mission erfolgreich schaffte, lobten Fox und Peppy Slippy für seine Arbeit. Ein U-Boot befindet sich unter dem Meeresspiegel und Slippy war für so etwas spezialisiert. Falco unterbrach Peppy und sagte frech:"''I take the sky anyday". Was bedeutet das wohl ?! Schaut wohl Falco genauer an. Ich finde Falco echt witzig und er ist gelassen locker. Ständig zeigt er sich als ein Angeber. Dies kann er mit Stolz sagen, weil er gute Flugkenntnisse hat und macht jeden in der Galaxie fertig mit seine Sätze und Flugkenntnisse. Anscheind mag es Falco zu spät zu kommen "um den Tag und die Welt zu retten". Das macht er ständig und macht dies mit Absicht. Dabei lässt er sich schön Zeit. Sogar, wenn einer etwas kommentiert, gibt er Senf dazu. Dabei fühlen sich die anderen genervt. Als auch Fox mit dem Landmaster unterwegs war und Falco in der Luft über ihn wachte, bezeichnete Falco ihn aus seiner Sicht als ein Käfer, während der Papagei im Himmel war. Er zieht Lufteinsätze vor und verzichtet auf Bodeneinsätze. Während er Lufteinsätze tätig und die anderen am Boden sind, macht er sich ständig über die lustig und stellt sie bloß. Trotzdem ist und bleibt Falco der Pilot in Star Fox. Mein grüner Garten Frühlingsregen.gif ''Herbstende, Winter, Frühlingsschlamm und Regen,'' ''Euch stillen Zeiten schlägt mein Herz entgegen,'' ''Der kalte Dämmer eures Nebelgraus'' ''Umhüllt wie Bahrtuch mich und Totenhaus.'' (Nebel und Regen, 1.Strophe- von Charles Baudelaire) ''Der Regen nimmt im Grünen seinen Lauf,'' ''Oh, mein Herz, wie es Regen im Grünen liebt, geht auf!' Brief an die zwei Admins Hallo, Ashka und hallo AB, wie ihr vielleicht wisst bin ich ein Bürokrat und ein Admin gleichzeitig. Ich denke, ihr könnt von Glück sprechen, dass ich hier aufpasse. Ashka, du kennst mich nicht, vielleicht von den Beiträgen. Ich habe dein Benutzeraccaount gesperrt, weil ich glaubte, dass der nicht gebraucht wird. Ich entschuldige mich. Das selbe gilt für Anne. Ich weiß, dass du gerade nicht glücklich über die Übersetzungen bist, aber ich übernehme selbstverständlich wegen meiner Blödheit die Verantwortung. Sei bitte nicht böse, aber ich musste das Favicon (das "Z") überschreiben, weil es nicht mehr funktionierte, nachdem Wikias neuer Look kam. Euch beide will ich sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich tat. Oh ja, die neuen Funktionen von Wikia habe ich deaktiviert, wie es oben steht. Ich hoffe ihr kehrt wieder zurück und erklärt wieder bereit mitzumachen. Bitte seid nicht sauer, dass ich das Wiki neuaufgerollt habe, weil das englische und spanische Wiki die selben Artikelgestaltungen haben. Da dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee das Gleiche zu tun. Weil wir drei "Partner"-Wikis sind, besitzen wir auch so das Recht Vorlagen zu kopieren und Texte zu übersetzen. ''The Legend of Zelda-Titeln Unter diesem Abschnitt erzähl ich euch, wie, wann (...) einige der The Legend of Zelda-Titeln kaufte. Die Spiele, die ich zuerst kaufte, werden oben aufgelistet. Viel Spaß ! ''The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition'' Jeder von euch muss doch mal eine Nintendo Gamecube mit alles drum und dran + Mario Kart Double Dash & TLoZ: Collectors Edition gesehen haben. Im Jahr 2004 war ich im Alter von 9 Jahren und bekam von meine Eltern eine Nintendo Gamecube mit den oben genannten Inhalt zu mein Geburtstag. Den Tag werde ich nicht vergessen. Zumal konnte ich mein Geburtstagsgeschenk schnell finden. Befand sich ja in der Ecke im Wohnzimmer hinter der langen Couch. Das dachte ich mir bereits. Aufjedenfall zockte ich erstmal Mario Kart und danach Zelda. Von beiden Spielen war ich fasziniert. Bei Ocarina of Time und bei Majora's Mask kam ich nicht sehr weit und die anderen Spielen interessierten mich nicht. Na und, ich war da neun Jahre alt! Jetzt bereue ich es zumindest. Naja, The Legend of Zelda und das andere Spiel direkt danach The Adventure of Link, das Spiel hasste ich, konnte ich nicht leiden, ebenso die anderen auch. The Wind Waker hatte ich nur als Demoversion verfügbar gehabt. Also irgendwannmal lag das Spiel in der Ecke, weil ich sehr schlecht darin war. Ja, The Adventure of Link hasse ich und das Spiel werde ich auch warscheinlich nicht mal durchspielen können, weil du einfach am Anfang keine Ahnung hast. Toll. Also spielte ich auch mit Langeweile auch währenddessen mit gebratene Käse auf mein Brot essend Ocarina of Time und Majora's Mask. Ja klingt verrückt. Die Abende kann ich nicht mehr vergessen. Warscheinlich saß ich da stundenlang und bin nie weitergekommen. Bei Majora's Mask kam es jedesmal zu einer Akokalypse, weil ich da keine Ahnung hatte, wie man da voran geht. Vor lauter weißichnicht zockte ich das Spiel mit Hoffnung weiterzukommen, aber Pustekuchen ! Ebenso war es auch bei Ocarina of Time. Das erste Dungeon brachte ich zu Ende und schon fing meine irrenlose Reise quer durch Hyrule ohne dabei irgendeine Quest anzufangen. Also was machte ich ? Hin und herlaufen mit der Hoffnung irgendwie weiterzukommen. Klingt jetzt verrückt. Achja genau mein Käsebrot, das gebraten war. Irgendwannmal bin ich mal im Königsgrab gewesen und wollte da rumlungern, wieso keine Ahnung, aufjedenfall rumlungern. Nur zu Info: es waren Sommerferien und ich neun Jahre alt. So aus lauter Zufall (ich weiß nicht, wie ich überhaupt dazu kam die Fledermäuse zu töten, aber aufjedenfall wollte ich im Königsgrab rumlungern) bin ich die Zombies hinten im Grab, also nach der Tür, begegnet. Ja, mein Bruder schaute dabei zu. Da kam die Erinnerung hoch, als ich die Zombies im Alter von vier oder fünf Jahren auf dem Marktplatz gesehen habe. Darunter verstand ich zu dieser Zeit, die Zombies küssen dich. Ja, da ging ich zu ein rüber und auf einmal kam ein "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH" (eine kreischende Stimme einer Frau) und das Ding kletterte auf mich und da hörte ich Quitschgeräusche. Das klingt jetzt sicher bescheuert, aber das sind ebenhalt die Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich verhört habe oder nicht, da waren Quitschgeräusche. Keine Ahnung wieso. Danach rannte ich aus Angst aus dem Grab hinaus, schaltete die Konsole aus und spielte das Spiel nie wieder. Vor lauter Angst schmiss ich auch die CD auf mein Schrank und ich weiß auch nicht, wie die CD dabei noch heil bleiben konnte. Und mein Bruder lachte mich dabei aus. Danach spielte ich Zelda nochmal da fing schon wieder die irrenlose Reise über das ganze Spiel, hauptsache ja genau rumlungern oder was auch immer. Ja, weiter im Spiel kam ich bisher ja nie ! Also nach einer Zeit ging das Spiel schrott. Keine Ahnung wie. Wie macht ein Zombie ?! AARRGHHH... ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons'' Im Jahr 2010 besaß ich beide Spiele. Da fing schon meine Suchtirei nach Zeldareilala an. Da fand ich es toll mit dem Schwert rumzuhauen und das Hüpfen usw. Soooo fasziniert war ich besonders nicht. Ich bin nur bei Oracle of Ages weitergekommen, aber bei Oracle of Seasons kam ich nicht sehr weit. Irgendwannmal fing ich an im Unterricht diese Spiele auf mein Handy zu spielen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' Na selbstverständlich gibt es etwas zu erzählen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich dieses Spiel zum ersten Mal sah. Das muss laaange her sein. Wie dem auch sei. Die Story dieses Spiels finde ich gut. Nur blöderweise wurden alle meine Screenshots, die ich machte, gelöscht. Das ist ja super! Ich kann nochmal von vorne anfangen.... Diese Handlung zeigt etwas besonderes, wenn auch sogar trauriges. Link erlitt Seenot und spülte an der Küste von Cocolint Island und wurde von Marin zu sich nach Hause gebracht. Beide gehen auf eine Freundschaft ein, doch Link selbst fand es schwer sich für immer von ihr zu verabschieden. Link muss diese Insel verlassen und Marin selbst lebt in einer Traumwelt des Windfisches. Wenn er aufwacht, ist alles vorbei und immer verschwunden. Die Gefahr besteht, dass Link selbst in dieser Welt ausgelöscht wird. Haha, ich kann mich erinnern, als mein Freund beinah erwischt wurde und sich rausredete. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In März 2010 kaufte ich mir The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Vom Spiel bin ich echt begeistert, weil das Spiel besser als sein Vorgänger ist. Die Grafik sieht verbessert aus. Nur musste ich für dieses Spiel 30€ hinblättern, weil die thumb|100px|Und ich freute mich TLoZ: MM zu spielen, jedoch hatte ich anfangs keine Ahnung und war enttäuscht.Spiele in Ebay so teuer waren. Mir gefällt es, dass Link einen Heroen-Bogen und einen Fanghaken benutzen darf. Er kann sogar auf Epona reiten, auch wenn sie jung ist, ist sie trotzdem schneller, als ihr Vorgänger. Link kommt mir so vor, als würde er ich sein. Sowie Link denkt, denke ich auch. ->Nämlich: Link möchte es schnell hinter sich haben und hat die Angst, die in ihm sitzt, abgestellt (abgewöhnt), sowie ich. Wenn Link über ein Abgrund springt, macht er eine Schraube oder ein Salto, was echt cooool ist. Was ich cool finde, ist die Schmirgelklinge und der Spiegelschild (Majora's Mask), weil die beiden groß sind, weil Link einen besseren Schild und Schwert besitzen darf und weil die beiden goldfarbig sind. Die Spielekassette ist gold und ist derzeit im meinem Besitz. Ich muss darauf aufpassen, dass es keiner mir entnimmt... Später bekam ich die zweite Kassette (Majora's Mask) ausgeliehen und Ocarina of Time auch. Nur besitze ich die beiden Kassetten seit Sommer 2010 und mein Freund hat mich nicht darauf angesprochen. Ich habe oben erzählt, dass ich im Spiel bisher ja nie weiterkam, aber das änderte sich alles schlagartig ! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie mich das Spiel faszinierte ? Also ich kann hin und hertratschen über dieses tolle Spiel, wie die Zombies dancen und du mit den Gibdos reden kannst. Das ist ja echt toll. Jedoch bevor du dieses Spiel spielst, solltest du unbedingt auch TloZ: Ocarina of Time gespielt haben. Weil da kommen Sachen vor, auf die man sich vorbereiten muss. Ja, das Spiel ist top und mein Lieblingsspiel about everything ! Rechts ist mein Lieblingsartwork. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Im selben Jahr bekam ich von mein "ehemaligen" Freund The Legend of Zelda: Ocarinathumb|136px of Time und The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ja genau, er hat mich danach nie mehr gefragt. Also gehörte auch das Spiel seitdem mir, weil ich aus meine eigene Gedanken einfach irgendwie sagen kann, dass ich beide Spiele behalten kann. Warscheinlich hatte er ja vorgehabt die Sachen zu verkaufen. Naja egal und das wäre denke ich zumindest schade, ja genau ebenso für die Zeldafans. Moin ! Ähm ja, ich bin tatsächlich weitergekommen und kann auch darüber erzählen. Nur ist dieses Spiel nicht mein Lieblingsspiel, sondern das darüber. Nein, da oben⁭⁭⁭⁭⁭. Das tolle an das Spiel finde ich...Intro ! Meine Lieblingsszene mit schöner Melodie ! Ähm ja, keine Ahnung was es noch so erzählen gibt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Im Sommer 2010 kaufte ich mir The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Mir gefällt das Spiel. Ich habe es für die Nintendo Gamecube gekauft. Die CD habe ich unter "gebraucht" gekauft, weil ich selber weiß, dass neue ungespielte Nintendo-CDs, die Konsolen kapuhutt machen können. Was mir echt gefällt, ist die Grafik mal wieder.. Schaut euch mal das Wasser an, wenn es fließt. Sieht doch echt echt aus, oder ? Mann kann auch Epona umbennen. Ich habe Epona Epona genannt. Hehe... Die Story finde ich krass, aber die Dungeons sind viel zu easy, außer Bergruine und Kumula. Man hätte es schwierieger machen können. Den Anfang finde ich super und das Gameplay ebenfalls. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' thumb|leftDieses Spiel ist nach thumb|75pxMajora's Mask mein zweites Lieblingsspiel. Eins sage thumb|left|140pxich euch : Gäbe es dieses Spiel für die Nintendo 3DS in 3D-Version, dann hätte ich wirklich dieses Spiel gekauft ! Die Story und die Welt finde ich toll. Auch die Dungeons, die Items und die Gegnern, die alle vorkommen. An sich finde ich das Spiel echt toll. Sozusagen alles was in A Link to the Past vorkommt finde ich klasse. Ich würde es gerne jemanden empfehlen. Naja, leider läuft hier die Vogelperspektive ab und ich wünsche mir einfach, dass dieses Spiel für Nintendo 3DS vorkommt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' Das Spiel kaufte ich mir 2010. An sich ist das Spiel so ähnlich wie The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ich finde es schon cool Schwerthiebe mit mein Stift zu thumb|120pxkontrollieren. Da muss man nicht die ganze Zeit Tasten drücken. Aber manchmal muss man ein wenig härter drücken (bei mir) damit Link ein Angriff ausführt. Schätze zu bergen macht auch Spaß. Das war echt eine gute Idee von Nintendo, dass Link mit ein Zug fahren muss. Mich nerven manchmal die Kommentare von Prinzessin Zelda. Man befehligt dabei ein Wächter, der von Zelda kontrolliert wird, auf Gegner einzudreschen mit ihre Waffen. Bei Spirit Tracks kommen häufig Momente vor, wo man richtig überlegen muss. Die Items in Spirit Tracks sind nützlich. Da kommt erneut ein Instrument vor. Achja, ich habe vergessen, wie man Items verwendet, ohne dabei das Mikrofon von Nindendo DS Lite zu verwenden. Du hängst da am Spiel stundenlang. Du kannst irgendwie dein DS nicht zur Seite legen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' Beschreibung folgt, sobald ich diese komische Wii Remote besitze Meine Konsolen *Super Nintendo (Ich habe noch die Konsole zu Hause und benutze die nicht mehr. Wo habe ich die hingelegt ?) *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo DS Lite *PlayStation 2 (geschrottet, besitze jetzt eine andere) *Xbox (geschrottet) *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo Wii Videospiele im Besitz Diese Spiele habe ich schon mal gespielt oder spiele zurzeit : Zwar habe ich die Spiele gespielt, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich alles frei darüber editieren kann. Versetzt euch erstmal in meine Lage, dann können wir weiter reden. Ich habe nicht soviel Zeit und ich vergesse es immer wieder. '''+ = Im Besitz; x''' = Nicht im Besitz *(?)The Legend of Zelda (Level 1,2,3,4,5, 6,7 und 8 gelöst) Alle Herzcontainer außerhalb der Levels gefunden. Bin im Besitz des magisches Schwertes und besitze den blauen Ring. *('''x)Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (Nur kurz gespielt) *(+')A Link to the Past. Ostpalast, Wüstenpalast und Heraturm in der lichten Welt wurden absolviert. Alle Kerkern in der Schattenwelt, außer Ganons Turm, wurden gemeistern. Ich habe alle verwendbare Gegenstände gefunden. Ich habe mein Master-Schwerst zweimal verstärkt. Beim ersten Mal ließ ich das Schwert schmieden und härten. Beim zweiten Mal habe ich das gehärtete Master-Schwert in ein Brunnen einer Fee geworfen. Die Fee hat mein Schwert verstärkt und es wurde zu einer Goldklinge. Ich habe auch die Silberpfeile. *('x)Link's Awakening DX Mobile (Bin am Anfang) *(+''')Oracle of Ages Mobile (Tempel 1-6 gelöst) *(+')Oracle of Seasons Mobile (Tempel 1-2 gelöst) *('x')The Wind Waker GC (Nur bis zum Zephir-Tempell) *('+')Ocarina of Time N64 (Alle Tempeln wurden gemeistert.) *('+')Majora's Mask N64 2x (Eines von mein Freund, das andere gekauft) (Dämmerwald Tempel, Pic Hibernia Tempel, Schädelbucht Tempel und Felsenturm Tempel gelöst, alle Items, sowie alle 6 Flachen freigeschaltet, alle 20 Herzen, alle Masken + Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit und alle Nebenquests erfolgreich absolviert.) *('+')Spirit Tracks (Waldtempel, Schneetempel, Meerestempel und das letzte absolviert ) *('+')Twilight Princess GC. (Waldschrein, Mine der Goronen, Seeschrein, Wüstenburg, Zeitschrein, Kumula und Schattenpalast absolviert) *('+')Skyward Sword aus London gekauft. (''Hehe, das Spiel war günstiger als in Deutschland =D) Habe nicht einmal angefangen, weil ich nicht eine Wii Motion Plus besitze (oder wie das auch heißt). Andere Spiele *(x')Pokemon Gelbe Edition *('x)Pokemon Goldene und Silberne Edition *(x')Pokemon Kristall Edition *('x)Pokemon Heartgold Goldene Edition *(+')Pokemon Soulsilver Silberne Edition *('x)Pokemon Weiße Edition *(+''')Pokemon Schwarze Edition *(+')Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *('x')Grand Theft Auto IV *('+')Super Mario 64 *('+')Super Smash Bros. 64 *('x')Super Smash Bros. Melee *('+')Diddy Kong Racing 64 *('x')Sonic Heros *('+')Shadow The Hedgehog *('x')SVR 2008 *('+')SVR 2009 *('x')SVR 2010 *('+')Banjo Kazooie *('+')Banjo Tooie *('x')Fable *('x')Call of Duty 3 *('+')Fable The Lost Chapters PC *('x')Mario Smash Football GC *('x')G.A.S.P!! *('+')Mario Kart Wii *('+''')Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Zeldaspiele nicht zu Ende bringe, da ich sonst den Spaß verliere. Und ich befürchte dass dann mein Profil unzugänglich wird. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es doch nicht geschehen kann. Man wird nur dahin zurückgesetzt, wo man zuletzt gespeichert hatte oder gespielt hatte. Ranking Lieblingsausrüstungen & Items *In The Legend of Zelda besitze ich den blauen Ring, habe das stärkste Schwert gefunden und ich bin blau gekleidet. *In Ocarina of Time trage ich meistens die Zora-Rüstung, weil blau meine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Ich trage die Gleitstiefeln, weil die besser zum Spiegelschild passt. Meistens habe ich das Master-Schwert bei mir. *In Majora's Mask ist die Schmirgelklinge mein Favorit. Ich habe immer mein Fanghaken dabei und trage meistens die Hasenohren. *In Twilight Princess habe ich das Master-Schwert immer bei mir und das Hylia-Schild auch. Manchmal verbrenne ich das Ordon-Schild, damit ich kein Schild mehr habe und ohne ein Schild spiele. Kokiri-Rüstung Screenshot.png Goronen-Rüstung Screenshot.png Zora-Rüstung Screenshot.png Link_mit_Spiegelschild_und_Schmirgelklinge(Majora's_Mask).png ---- Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Administratoren